


Ecstasy

by maxmoehoe



Series: AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Porn, Robert Sheehan - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Smut, also ive done ecstasy and can confirm you really want to be close to the people you love, because its klaus, but also yes bc im adopted and that would definitely still feel very wrong, not really because theyre adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: Klaus has just taken ecstasy when Diego walks in, and he'll do anything to get closer to him.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing another chapter to the Get Out fic I'm writing, I decided to write this because ya know, why not? Actually the main reason I lose motivation for writing is because no one ever tells me they want to read more of it so I feel like there's no reason I shouldn't take 6 months to write one chapter. So if you DO want more of Diego and Klaus please let me know and I'll definitely write some more!

Klaus walked down the long hallway to his room, all dolled up in his favorite dress and platforms. His only dress, really. 

His family had seen him in skirts plenty of times, but something about wearing a dress in front of them seemed like it was crossing a line. He couldn’t just wear a dress in front of anyone.

No, dresses were reserved for special occasions: alone time, fucking, and trying to get free drugs from sleazy dealers (though that falls under the last category). 

Klaus stood in front of his mirror, lightly tracing his fingertips over his collarbones. The pastel pink dress sagged in the chest, and his holographic platforms had more scratches than he could count, but he didn’t really mind. He honestly thought that it looked pretty hot with his whole smudged eyeliner and eye bags look. He looked good and felt even better. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. Sure, he was rolling on ecstasy, but that’s not really the point. 

Klaus had done ecstasy plenty of times before, but it was never this strong, he had never felt this good in his entire life.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stop himself from dancing and strutting around the room, letting out a quiet “ooh” or “ahh” whenever he did anything he found to be sexy. God, he felt good. How is it possible to feel this good?

When Klaus’ door kicked open he couldn’t stop himself from shrieking, though him waving his hands in the air was truly just for show. “Klaus.” Diego’s voice ran through his ears like the purest of music. A smile crept onto Klaus’ face. If it had to be any of his siblings he was glad it was him. 

“Yes,” His hands lifted up the sides of the skirt as he turned around, curtsying in front of his brother, “my prince?”

Diego was taken aback, though Klaus was already so goddamn weird there was no reason for him to be. Still, confusion cleared his mind of all previous thoughts. He hadn’t drunk that much alcohol before entering the room, but it must have been enough to warrant this kind of reaction. He looked down at Klaus’ ruined platform shoes, making a mental note to buy him a new pair for Christmas. Then his eyes wandered up to his dress. Klaus had never worn a dress before, not that he had ever seen at least. It suited him. He tried to remember what he had even come into his room for, but Klaus continuing to curtsy just made the words take even longer to find their way out of his throat. “Uh.” Klaus continued looking at the ground, almost waiting for permission to look at his brother. “I- uh.” Diego noticed the weight in his wrist and lifted the whiskey bottle higher up. “I got whiskey, if you, if you want some.” 

Klaus finally raised his eyes to look at the bottle Diego held. “Diego, dear, did you drink all of that?” Diego looked down to see the half empty bottle. Did he drink all of that? He couldn’t possibly have-

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed Klaus strutting towards him. “Diego, you need to take care of yourself.”

Klaus reached one hand to cup Diego’s cheek, the other running through his short, brown hair. Everything was happening so fast for Diego and the next thing he knew Klaus was leaning in to kiss him, but he didn’t pull back, couldn’t pull back. Anxiety coursed through his veins, his eyes following Klaus’ lips. He began to lean in when Klaus’ forehead rested against his, his eyes closed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Klaus?”

“Diego.. you’re such a good brother.” All Klaus could feel in his heart was an overwhelming amount of love. Diego had always been his favorite, and he liked to think that he was Diego’s favorite too. Klaus stroked Diego’s cheek, humming a familiar tune. Diego wrapped his free arm around his brother's waist, an innocent hug that they’d shared many times before. “You’ve always treated me better than anyone else. I just, thank you, Diego. Thank you so much. I don’t know how I would’ve survived without you.” Klaus pulled back, both hands on Diego’s cheeks as he looked him over. “This is the face of a true saint. I love you so, so much.” 

Before Diego could say it back he felt Klaus’ lips crash onto his, their lips moved together as Diego pulled the slimmer boy closer to him. Klaus didn’t mean for the kiss to be anything but innocent, after all, he had given all of his siblings' little pecks on the lips growing up. They were family, they knew he didn’t mean anything weird by doing it. Even still, some of them would try to avoid his kisses the best they could before he eventually got them. Their hips rubbed together, Klaus could feel himself getting hard against Diego, his dress hiking up in the front. Since when did kissing someone feel this good? Klaus released the other boy's cheeks, wrapping his arms around his neck. It definitely wasn’t just an innocent familial kiss anymore, but it felt right in the moment. Maybe it was because of the drugs. 

Either way, Diego didn’t seem the least bit uncomfortable as he kissed Klaus back, their tongues intangling.

This is how it should be, this is how it should’ve always been. But Klaus just couldn’t get close enough to Diego. He pressed his chest against Diego’s, their waists rubbing together as Diego gripped him tighter. Klaus shook when his dick rubbed against Diego’s. He ground against his brother, moaning into the kiss while backing up enough for Diego to realize he wanted him to get on the bed. Diego let go of Klaus, taking a swig of whiskey while Klaus pulled down his pants. He stepped out of the tight leather, taking off his own shirt. “Lie down on your back?” Diego did as the boy asked, his erection prominent in his briefs.

Klaus sat on top of him, his ass positioned right on his cock. He rubbed his hands over his chest, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him before leaning down to kiss a trail down his neck, sucking hickeys into his collarbone. Diego groaned, grinding into Klaus’ ass. Diego gripped Klaus’ hair as he painted a trail of blue and purple across his chest. Klaus’ hands ran along Diego’s hips, fingernails dragging across his skin in the most tantalizing way possible. Klaus planted tiny kisses along his neck, biting just often enough to shock the other man. Klaus kissed Diego’s cheek while he caressed the other. His lips grazed the others ear, his hot breath just making Diego want to fuck him even more. Klaus rubbed his ass against Diego, panting into his ear. 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

It was such a quiet question, barely even a whisper, but the desperation was rough in his voice. 

And that’s when the half bottle of whiskey finally hit Diego.

Diego grabbed Klaus’ shoulders and pulled him off of him, slamming him into the bed before crawling between his legs. He didn’t do it hard enough to hurt him, Klaus still felt amazing, but it was enough to let Klaus let go and allow Diego to take charge. 

Their lips crashed together, sloppily moving together as fast ass they could. Diego was desperate to taste Klaus, taste all the years he’d been missing out on and completely devour him. Klaus felt the same way, he didn’t even care that Diego’s breath reeked of alcohol. As long as they were with each other, giving the love that they both truly deserved. 

Diego lifted the smaller boys skirt, absolutely delighted to find that he hadn’t been wearing the underwear the entire time. He rubbed the inside of his thigh, smiling as he watched Klaus’ cock twitch every time his nails dug in. His free hand reached to Klaus’ mouth and the other boy gladly took his fingers in. He sucked and licked at them like someone was going to murder him if he didn’t, his life depended on how well he pleased Diego and he was going to make damn sure to stay alive. He fondly wished that they could stay in this moment forever, forever here with Diego. But before he knew it Diego pulled his fingers away, causing Klaus to only frown in return until he felt one of the fingers rubbing against his hole. 

Klaus screamed as Diego pushed the finger in, his cock eagerly dripping with precum. He pushed himself against Diego's finger, involuntarily whining. “More. Please, Diego, I need more.” 

Diego's lips gripped Klaus’ inner thigh, returning the dark purple bruises that Klaus had given him. He slipped a second finger in, pressing in as deep as he could possibly go. Klaus gasped at the sudden action, but it still wasn’t nearly enough. Everything felt so good, so impossibly amazing, but he knew it could be better and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he got it. Diego thrust in hard as Klaus pushed his hips back into him, Diego whined, needier than he had ever been before. 

“Diego, please, just fuck me.”

Diego smirked at him, fucking him with his fingers even harder than before.

“Anything you want, princess.”

Klaus moaned harder than he knew he was even capable of doing, his hand reaching to touch his own cock before being slapped away by Diego. His fingers slowly pulled out of Klaus, one at a time as slow as he could do it. Klaus looked desperate and wrecked, more desperate than Diego had ever seen him, but he still kept a slight smile plastered on his face. Diego carefully prodded his hole, taking in every delicious whimper that Klaus let out. 

Diego knew going in as fast as he did would hurt Klaus, but neither of them cared at all. Klaus screamed as Diego thrust in him as hard as he could. He could only see stars, blacking out for a moment from the intense pleasure. His legs wrapped around Diego, forcing him to go as fast as he could. Every thrust forced another moan out of him, so loud that he couldn’t hear any noise Diego was making. 

This is how people are supposed to feel. This is how life should be.

Klaus let go of everything as Diego fucked him senseless, going so hard that he wouldn’t be able to maintain thoughts if he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Diego, forcing them to be even closer than before. Klaus kissed his neck, licking at nipping at it before sucking more bruises. His eyes were shut tight, tears forming from the pleasure. He was so happy that he couldn’t contain it, allowing himself to cry into Diego’s shoulder. His cock rubbed against Diego’s stomach, the friction being far too much for him to handle while a ball of fire built up in the pit of his stomach. Their lips pressed together, Klaus moaning into Diego’s mouth as he came in hot, long squirts all over his dress. 

The feeling was too much for Diego to handle, the sounds of his moans pushed him to the edge, releasing himself inside the others ass. 

They sat there for a minute, catching their breaths and breathing each other in. Diego gave Klaus a quick kiss just before pulling out, stepping off the bed to put his underwear back on. Klaus took his dress off and put on a pair of boxers next to the bed, smiling up at Diego. He patted the bed next to him, smiling even wider as Diego lied down next to him.

Diego pulled him closer, one arm draped around him with the other hand resting on his hand. Their legs tangled together while they’re stomachs and chests pressed against each other. 

Klaus didn’t feel tired at all, but he would lie there all night while Diego slept.

Now they were finally close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a stan instagram for Robert Sheehan ! robert___sheehan (3 underscores) if any of you want to follow that


End file.
